


Biskuit

by Arisacrlight



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight
Summary: Biskuit itu milik Jitsui, dan pemiliknya tengah enggan berbagi. [miyojitsu]
Relationships: Jitsui & Miyoshi (Joker Game), Jitsui/Miyoshi (Joker Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Biskuit

**Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**   
**Story © Arisacrlight**   
_( Miyoshi, Jitsui )_

***

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Yang satu mencerna isi lembaran koran di atas meja, sementara rekannya asyik mencecap rasa manis di mulut. Sebungkus plastik kecil berisi keping biskuit cokelat hadir di hadapan Jitsui, dan sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam kelezatan kudapan itu hingga lupa berbagi dengan Miyoshi.

Begitu keping biskuit tersisa satu dalam plastik, barulah Miyoshi usai dengan bacaannya. Sebelah alis terangkat tatkala melihat tangan Jitsui bergerak meraih keping biskuit terakhir, dan suara halus nan khas akhirnya mengudara, "Kau dapat dari mana biskuit itu, Jitsui?"

Sepasang obsidian mengedip. Senyum beraura lugu terulas kemudian, Jitsui menjawab ringan, "Dari toko kue yang baru saja buka kemarin. Bibi pemilik toko menghadiahkan seplastik biskuit padaku karena aku sudah membantunya menata hiasan bunga di meja pelanggan."

Netra anggur Miyoshi lamat-lamat mengarah pada biskuit persegi panjang berwarna cokelat di tangan lawan bicaranya, "Hanya tinggal itu?"

Senyum Jitsui melebar, dan laki-laki itu pun mengukir cengiran kecil, "Iya. Maaf, Miyoshi- _san_." Dan meski bilang maaf, nyatanya Jitsui justru menggigit bagian tepi biskuitnya, seolah sengaja menunjukkan pada Miyoshi bahwa ia memang tidak mau berbagi untuk saat ini.

Bukan Miyoshi namanya kalau rela kehilangan apa yang diinginkan begitu saja. Sebelum Jitsui bisa memasukkan biskuit ke dalam mulut sepenuhnya, sebelah tangan Miyoshi sudah menahan bahu milik lelaki yang lebih muda; seiring si mahkota cokelat marun memajukan wajah, lantas menggigit bagian tepi biskuit yang berlawanan dengan sisi yang digigit Jitsui.

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat sekali. Jitsui bahkan tidak sempat untuk berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan ketika menyadari bibir mereka hanya dipisahkan sekeping biskuit cokelat berbentuk persegi panjang. Miyoshi sendiri sudah lebih dulu menuntaskan gigitannya; alhasil biskuit itu patah menjadi dua bagian yang tidak sama rata—separuh masih di gigitan Jitsui, dan sisanya pindah ke mulut Miyoshi.

"Enak," yang sudah seenaknya mencuri potongan biskuit orang akhirnya berkomentar, tampang Miyoshi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah karena membuat Jitsui sempat kaget. "Rasanya tidak buruk juga. Kau mau menemaniku ke toko kue itu nanti?"

"........"

"Ada apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk membelikanku lima bungkus biskuit, Miyoshi- _san_."

Terkutuklah Miyoshi dengan segala gengsi dan harga diri yang membuatnya mampu bertindak seenak jidat Hatano; termasuk dalam hal membuat Jitsui nyaris jantungan.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini ditulis pada 18 September 2019.


End file.
